


your little games

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 14 - Sports, Fluff, I had fun, I only had an hour to do this, M/M, Sports, so this might be innacurate, the only sports I know are water polo swimming and volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: "Simon really should have known better than to say yes when Baz asked if he’d like to come play football with his friends.Honestly, it’s not like this is a surprise for anyone. Penny, who came along to watch, has long since abandoned rolling her eyes at them in favor of reading her book. She might have to step in as a ref soon though because Simon is pretty sure Baz is going to murder him. (He’s pretty sure that’s against the rules.)"





	your little games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a good time and a good day and i wrote this in 45 minutes

Simon really should have known better than to say yes when Baz asked if he’d like to come play football with his friends.

 

Honestly, it’s not like this is a surprise for anyone. Penny, who came along to watch, has long since abandoned rolling her eyes at them in favor of reading her book. She might have to step in as a ref soon though because Simon is pretty sure Baz is going to murder him. (He’s pretty sure that’s against the rules.)

 

Right now they’re playing on separate teams. Maybe it would be better on the same team. Probably not. Sure they’re competitive and stubborn, but all of that would probably end up with them screaming about how useless they each are. 

 

Maybe it’s unhealthy to have a relationship where under the slightest bit of competition they fall apart. Whatever, it's still fun to fight Baz. Plus when they go home, he knows Baz will buy him a sour cherry scone and tell him it’s a consolation prize, and that’s almost worth it. 

 

“God, Snow,” Baz mocks when they take a break. “It’s almost like you’re trying to lose.”

 

“Fuck off, Baz,” He snaps. He really shouldn’t be this easy to throw off. 

 

It’s a complete slaughter which makes sense. Baz has always been a great football player. He’s graceful, and clever, and well practiced. It doesn’t matter which other friends he has on his team, Simon knows Baz would win even if it was just him against the rest of them. 

 

When they’re done, Simon leaves Baz to say goodbye to his friends, and goes over to Penny. 

 

“Good book?” He asks. She looks up and rolls her eyes at him. 

 

“Of course, I only read the best,” She smiles. “That was something.” She says about the game. 

 

“Yeah,” He chuckles. 

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you two might be too competitive to play sports together anymore,” She tells him. 

 

“You’re right,” He laughs. “Plus it does nothing for my self esteem.”

 

“Maybe you’d beat him at a different sport.”

 

“Un-bloody-likely, Bunce,” Baz says suddenly behind him. 

 

“You don’t know that,” Simon tries to say seriously as Baz wraps his arms around him. It’s gross.  They’re both sweaty and horrible, but whatever. It’s always nice when Baz is nice to him. 

“Face it, Snow, there’s no sport on earth you could beat  _ me  _ at,” Baz laughs. So yeah, Simon guess Baz isn’t actually being that nice, but he’s holding him tight, and Simon feels like everything Baz says is secretly said with love. All of his insults are just weirdly phrased compliments. 

 

“You wanna bet,” He grins even though Baz is,  _ technically speaking _ , being mean. He just can’t help himself. 

 

“Absolutely,” Baz smiles. 

 

“Stop flirting,” Penny rolls her eyes again. “C’mon boys, let’s go home.”

 

So they do. 


End file.
